


return address

by sgrAyonderii



Series: SS Month 2019 [5]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, SSM 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgrAyonderii/pseuds/sgrAyonderii
Summary: These are the private matters between husband and wife.Sasusaku Month 2019 Prompt #27: they never knowCompanion piece to SSM19 #18 and SSM20 #23
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SS Month 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	return address

Her marriage has always been a subject of controversy. So it is no surprise to Sakura that when word gets around that Sasuke has left the village yet again, what seems like the entirety of Konoha is at her doorstep. 

Some are nosy neighbors who are just _so_ heartbroken that her husband has gone away. What a selfish man he is to leave his young wife and daughter all alone. 

Other condolences are less welcome. They tell her how her husband doesn’t know what he is missing. How if _they_ were her husband, they would never _ever_ leave her. 

Her friends sometimes are not any better. Despite knowing her husband leaves her out of duty rather than choice, they tell her she deserves better than this. Sakura shouldn’t wait for a husband who can leave at the drop of a hat. And Sarada needs a father isn’t so quick to flee. 

Then there is Naruto, the very man who had reluctantly sent her husband away. He calls her to his office one day weeks after Sasuke leaves to counsel her. He tells her that Sasuke is strong, and she has nothing to worry about. Her husband has nerves of steel and a heart of stone, nothing can stand in his way. 

But none of them know her husband like she does.

He may not wear his heart on his sleeve, but when they are alone Sasuke is still the same boy that Sakura fell in love with as a child. 

Because in reality, her husband has always been quite soft. 

Even though he is known throughout the five great nations both as a menace and a hero, this terrifying man is wrapped around a toddler’s chubby fingers. 

When Sarada cries, he is the first to sprint to her side. He never complains about changing diapers or late night feedings. And despite Sarada already learning to toddle on her unsteady legs, her silly husband still insists on carrying his daughter any chance he can. Sasuke spoils and dotes on his only child, far from the image he has cultivated.

And though their romance has never been ideal to others, she never doubts his devotion. 

In the public, they keep a professional distance. In the comfort of their own home he showers her with affection. Not only is he is a passionate lover but also a considerate one.

He mantians her weapons even when tells him she doesn’t intend to take any missions anytime soon. When her stomach growls, Sasuke always has some of her favorite snacks ready. And on those chilly nights he slips warm wooly socks onto her feet.

He may not be a man of many words, but his actions speak quite clearly. And because he is like this, so deeply in love as the Uchiha often are, leaving breaks him. 

As the days wind down, Sakura notices a worrying change in her husband. 

Sasuke become quick to anger. His mood changes like a lightning storm. And most concerning, he begins to withdraw away from her and Sarada. 

Just like when he was a child, Sakura knows it is a defense mechanism. To Sasuke, severing bonds means nothing can hurt him. Those dear people can’t be taken away if he has none to begin with. Just a way to protect what is left of his fragile heart. 

But just like back then, it doesn’t work. 

She finds him one night, one of his last at home, overlooking Sarada while she sleeps. He is bent over her crib in a silent prayer. And he weeps. 

Sakura approaches him quietly. A soft hand on his back, the other intertwining his own. 

Sasuke turns to her, and she sees the same boy from back then. So afraid but duty bound. This time not by revenge or familial honor. 

This time he will leave to protect them. He leaves this time so that Sarada can grow up free of war. It is a decision they make together. That no matter the sacrifice, as her parents, they will protect Sarada’s smile. 

He collapses into her in a half embrace as his strength leaves him. She can feel the tears seep into her shirt as his head rests on her shoulder. The hand on his back now softly cards through his hair while the other stays grasping his own. 

And Sasuke confides to his wife as his often does in his darkest moments. 

“I want to stay…” 

* * *

Even though she misses him terribly, she still has Sarada. She still has Ino and Naruto. Her parents are always there for her. Kakashi and Sai and Shizune and Tsunade and others support her. She knows will be fine. 

Rather she worries for Sasuke. 

He is a broken boy that grew up into a broken man. And just when he finally finds peace within himself, finally lives the mundane life he had always craved, he is thrown back into a world of monsters and bloodshed. 

But his resolve has always been one of his greatest traits. One of the reasons she loves him so. And she has complete faith he will vanquish the demons that continue to haunt their world. 

But the heart is a delicate thing. And as he often does, Sasuke confides in his wife in his darkest moments. 

Marigold for grief. Anemone for undying love. Almond for a promise.

They say that Sasuke Uchiha is one of the strongest men alive. But no one knows her husband like she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr on 7/27/2019 for Sasusaku Month 2019. Thank you for reading!


End file.
